Get Free
by DustedEmeraldStar
Summary: Madison moves to a new place, and falls in love MxK


Hiya everybody! I'm back with a new song fic, I hope you all like this one! This will be an AU fanfic, and in this one I am going to change a few things, so don't write me to tell me that 'that never happened, or that's wrong' 'cause this is my story so I'm gunna do this my way. Without further ado, here it comes  
  
Chapter One: Tourniquet  
  
I tried to my pain, But only brought more  
  
Madison sat on the floor in front of the toilet with a razor squeezed tightly in her hand. Bringing it down the underside of her left arm she watched the crimson liquid pour down her arm.  
  
I lay dying, And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
The pain numbed her senses and she fell sideways, her hands landing with the razor still in her hand, landing with a soft thud.  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming, Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
Slowly raising her hand again she switched the razor to her other hand arm now, and pulled the metal down the flesh on her right arm.  
  
My God, my tourniquet, Return to me salvation  
  
She was wondering if she should have done this, deciding she did the right thing, she closed her eyes. Nobody would notice, nobody would care.  
  
My God, my tourniquet, Return to me salvation  
  
Everybody hated her. She had even heard her "friends" say how disgusting she was. She had told the guidance counselor that day what she was worrying about, and he she had just laughed at her.  
  
Do you remember me? Lost for so long  
  
In the background she heard the door slam open, and then she was hauled to her feet, with an arm around her waist supporting her. She found herself lying on her bed while blurred voices gave directions to her house.  
  
Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me?  
  
Someone had her on something now, a stretcher she guessed, and was lifting her into a truck, no doubt the ambulance. She was hooked to a drip and she was dimly aware of the heart monitor's slow barely hearable beep.  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming, Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
Doors opened and she was sped down the hall to the emergency room, where the doctor's tried to keep her breathing as she lost consciousness and fell into a coma.  
  
My God, my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
She could hear people talking, crying, and she tried to reach out to them, but her body didn't move, didn't listen. She gave up and just listened.  
  
My God, my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
Hours later she came out of her coma, and lazily opened her eyes. "Oh, you're awake. You got lucky, Miss. Lee, that's good. We didn't think you'd make it with the severe amount of blood you lost."  
  
My wounds cry for the grave My soul cries for deliverance  
  
"Your mother is here to see you, so I'll let her in now, if that's alright with you." Madison nodded, and the doctor left, and her mother was in the chair beside the bed.  
  
Will I be denied Christ? Tourniquet, my suicide.  
  
"How're you doing baby?" "It hurts, but I'm fine" Madison's mother nodded to show that she understood. "Why did you do it?" "'Cause I'm a freak" "No you're not, Matt". Silence filled the room, and Madison was happy for that because she didn't want to answer questions.  
  
"Madison?" Madison turned to look at her mother. "Yes?" "Were moving to Bakuten sweetie, so we can start over, somewhere where no-one knows us, a new beginning." That was the first good thing Madison had heard in weeks. "Let's do just that" Madison replied. This might just be fun. She was smiling on the inside.  
  
Madison's POV  
  
'Not too bad' I thought as I looked up at my new home just as mom asked me to help lug boxes inside. I walked over to the car mom had insisted to buy on the way here because it was so nice and shiny. My car had already been emptied so we were halfway done some of the lugging. The moving van would be here later. I picked up a box and carried it inside.  
  
The house was huge so far, and I was only in the entryway, which was held up by dozens of huge archways. I took my shoes off before I crossed the carpet we just had laid a few hours ago so I didn't get it dirty. Taking notice of what the box was labeled as, I took it up the very long spiral staircase that occasionally stopped at a landing leading to a corridor.  
  
End Madison's POV  
  
Opening up the door to her new room she placed the box on her bed, and went to investigate the bathroom. 'Not bad at all' she stated to herself.  
  
Lots of trips later, the boxes were in their respective rooms, and Madison collapsed on the carpet. Hearing the doorbell ring, Madison got up and answered it. "Hello," she said to the girl on the other side. "Hi, I'm Mariah, and I'm you're neighbor, and I just want to say welcome to Bakuten." "Uh, thanks. You live in that mansion?" Madison asked Mariah while pointing to the right. "No, actually I live there." Mariah said pointing to a fancy house with high rooftops and a silver Kia Spectra in the driveway.  
  
"Come in, why don't you. Nothing's unpacked yet though, so, yeah." Mariah nodded and stepped over the threshold into the mansion and looked awed. "It's alright, I don't mind. Uh are you going to be starting school here?" "Probably. Yeah, why?" "Just wanted to know, cause if you are, we could walk to school together." "I'd like that Mariah." Madison said as they went up the stairs to her room.  
  
Hours later the moving van had come, and Madison and Mariah had everything unpacked, and were currently laying on Madison's bed and reading magazines.  
  
Mariah went home later that evening and Madison was happy that she already had a friend before she started school. She would do that tomorrow. 


End file.
